Happy Ending?
by lil-harry-hobo
Summary: Serena and the girls must get new powers to defeat the enemy. What will these powers be? Who is the enemy? What's going on with Darien. Is that the Starlights coming to help? Find out all this and more. Not very good summary! SORRY! ON HOLD!


Happy Ending

by: eternalmoonfighter

disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the songs used in this story.

The scouts are all siting in Raye's bedroom waiting for Serena to show up. She called them all on their communicators last night and told them to meet at the temple at noon. She had some important information about a new enemy they were going to have.

Raye: I hope Meatball head isn't ate for the meeting.

Amy: Calm down Raye, she still has almost thirty minutes.

Mina: I can't believe it's been three months since she defeated Galaxia and we already have a new enemy.

Lita: Yeah, it's only been three months since school went out for summer break. It's just hasn't felt the same with Serena gone with her family on vacation.

Hotaru: I still don't understand why she took Luna and Artemis.

Michelle: We'll find out soon enough what is going on.

Amara: Has anyone seen Darien lately?

Trista: I've not seen him but when I talked to Serena before she left she said he was getting ready to start college here in Tokyo.

Suddenly the door opens and in walks a beautiful woman with silver hair and silver eyes, beside her is a black panther and a white panther. They are shocked to see that the two panthers have gold crescent moons on their foreheads. The scouts look at the woman and gasp it's Serena but she is now Neo-Queen Serenity. They all transform and kneel before her with their right hands over their hearts. She looks at them with love, admiration, and wisdom beyond compare shining in her eyes.

Serena: Please my friends rise you need not bow to me. We have much to discuss.

The scouts revert back to their civilian forms and sit down waiting for Serena to talk.

Serena: My friends, the enemy we are about to face is the most dangerous we will have ever faced. It is Chaos in his true form. The powers we once had will not work this time to defeat him. My mother came to, Artemis, Luna and myself and told us what we must do. For the last three months I have been on the moon and the sun. Luna and Artemis went to their home planet on Mau. My mother told me it is now time for me to rebuild the Moon Palace and return us to a new Silver Millennium.

Trista: But, what of Crystal Tokyo?

Luna: All will be foretold in time.

Serena: She also asked me to become what she could not.

Hotaru: What was that, princess?

Serena: The Goddess of the Moon.

They all gasp. So she was no longer just a queen she was now also a goddess. But that still didn't explain about the sun, or why Luna and Artemis went.

Mina: But why did Luna and Artemis go, and why did they change so much.

Artemis: Luna and myself become the god and goddess of Mau.

The girls all gasp and realize that know there are two goddess and a god in their midst.

Amy: But why did you go to the sun?

Serena: During the time of the Silver millennium my father was King Tranquility of the Sun. I went to the sun to become the Sun Goddess. It is time my friends for each of you to go to your home planets and become the Goddess that is inside of you.

Luna: Where is Prince Darien? Why didn't he show up to the meeting? Has he been coming to any of the meetings you've held since we've been gone?

The girls all shake their heads, no.

Artemis: Have you seen him since we've been gone? He should have been here I talked to him myself last night.

Serena: Artemis, of course, they haven't seen him. You both know that I only saw him three time before we left and that was here at the meetings.

Trista: What? Why haven't you seen him?

Serena: When Galaxia was first defeated, he signed up at the university in Tokyo. He said it was because he was know afraid of flying. He met a group of guys at the university and they became instant friends. I can only assume that he is with them. Andrew, his oldest friend, hasn't seen him since the day he left for America. I know this because I stopped at the arcade on the way here to see if Darien was there or not.

Amara: What do you mean you haven't seen him? Is he trying to ruin the future?

Michelle: Let's not worry about him at the moment and focus on what we have to do.

Serena: Thank you Michelle,. I can't tell you much about what you have to do, or what each of you will go thru. The trials will be different for each of you.

Hotaru: What did you have to do?

Serena: On the moon, I had to become one with the planet and the Silver Crystal. Now when I call upon the crystal it doesn't appear in front of me because it is now a part of me. I can feel it's power running thru my veins. We will never be separated. Than I had to rebuild the Moon Palace. On the sun, I had to meditate and learn to use the sun crystal. I also had to become one with it. Then i had to erase all signs of the palace on the sun because the moon will now become where we all live after we defeat chaos. That is all I can tell you about what I did because you will have to do something similar to that, the rest is forbidden for me to tell. We will all know what each of us went thru after we each complete our tasks.

Raye: So how are we going to do this? Just each of us go to our planets now.

Amy: What about school. It starts in a week.

Serena: I will allow Pluto to stop time for Earth you will go in shifts. One outer one inner shall go .

Hotaru: Won't it kill Trista if she stops time.

Serena: It won't because I will help her.

Mina: So know all we have to do is decide the order that we go in. How long should it take each of us?

Serena: It should take each of you no more than a month. You shall go in the following order:

Mercury - Pluto

Mars - Neptune

Venus - Uranus

Jupiter - Saturn

No time will pass on Earth, while you are gone. I will try to find Darien. Trista transform and stop time.

Trista: Pluto Crystal Power

Time Taboo Stop

There is a faint blackish purple glow around Pluto and a silver glow around Serena. Each of the scouts looked around to see what if time had actually stopped. There were leaves stopped in midair and the clock had stopped at one.

Serena: Time has stopped for all but the scouts, Darien, and Artemis and Luna. I will be here when you each return. Now Amy you need to transform. Than i will send you both to your planets.

Amy: Right Mercury Crystal Power

Serena: Be careful and good luck.

All: Goodbye.

Serena starts to glow silver. A silver glow surrounds Mercury and Pluto and then they vanish. Serena pulls out her Luna pen and transforms to look like the old Serena. She turns to look at the others. Since they are going to be gone for a while who wants to go with me to the store to stock up on food and then we can go look for Darien. All of the girls get up and go out the door with Serena.

------------Thanks for reading my story The next chapter will focus on Mercury, Pluto and going to get groceries. What do you think should be the trials for Amy and Trista.------------------------------


End file.
